I Need You
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Sanji's sick and Nami's taking care of him.Oneshot


Chopper sighed as they arrived at the island. The cook was sick but he needed to go searching for medical herbs. It was a wild island and they once they penetrated the jungle, it wasn't a very good idea to turn back empty-handed. And so, he needed to ask someone to stay on the ship and take care of Sanji. It needed to be someone smart, trustworthy...

"N-Nami?"

Although the navigator scared him sometimes, she was the best candidate. Luffy was an idiot, Usopp was incompetent, Zoro would probably kill him, Franky and Brooke were as idiotic as the captain and Robin would probably want to go and explore.

"Yes, Chopper?"

"Can you please stay on the ship and take care of Sanji while we're gone?"

"Okay."

The reindeer looked at her in shock.

"Really? Just like that? Gee, I thought I'd have to pay you or something."

"No, I'll do it for free. Now stop worrying your little reindeer head and go, they're waiting for you."

"Oh, okay! Thanks Nami!"

The reindeer quickly ran out, grinning widely, eager to explore with Luffy and the others.

Nami smiled and walked to the medical care room. She opened the door and peeked inside.

"Sanji-kun?" she whispered softly. The cook was asleep in one of the beds. She quietly walked over to him and knelt by his side.

"Oh Sanji-kun. If you knew just how much I love you...But you can't find out. I can't take the chance of you breaking my heart."

She sighed and looked straight at his face, smiling. She quickly kissed him and grinned.

The navigator got up and looked at the memo Chopper had left on a nearby table.

_Don't wake him up, he needs as much rest as he can get. Make sure he eats when he's awake. We don't want to starve the cook do we? I know, stupid joke but I couldn't help it. Oh,make sure you check his temperature. If the fever goes up make him take some of these pills, next to this note._

Nami lifted an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, I wonder how Chopper writes with hooves? Oh well, ask him later."  
She went to the kitchen to pick up something to drink. She grabbed a few bottles of beer and returned to the medical care room. The redhead quickly put the bottles in a table and picked up one, hitting it against the table to take off the bottle cap. The metal wheelie rolled to the ground and spun around a bit. Nami took a sip of the beer and looked at Sanji.

"_Sleep well, cutie."  
_She looked around. Wow, Chopper is one tidy reindeer. Not one thing out of place.  
"Eh, Nami-san? Is that you?"  
She looked back.  
"Oh, Sanji-kun, you're awake! How are you feeling?"  
"Great. I had a wonderful dream."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, I dreamed a really beautiful girl was kissing me."  
Nami nearly choked on the beer.  
"That just serves to show how much of a perv you are."  
He smiled slightly, as if he didn't mind. But Nami saw something else in his eyes. Was it...Hurt?

"Uh, Sanji...You know I'm kidding right?"  
"Yeah, of course..."  
She mentally screamed at herself for always being so bitchy.

"Nami-san. Can I talk to you, seriously?"  
"Uh-uh, just wait a second. I'm going to get you something to eat."  
She quickly left and headed for the kitchen again. The navigator quickly began making him a sandwich. As she tried to cut some slices of cheese her mind began to wander.  
What if she confessed her feeling for him and he didn't push her away. What if he loved her back. Could he be trusted? What if he-  
"SON OF A..."

Nami dropped the knife and grabbed her hand in pain.  
_"Note to self:DO NOT get lost in thought while handling sharp objects. Owww!"_

She went back to the medical room.  
"Sanji, sorry, I was making your sandwich and cut myself, I just-"  
"What, lemme see."  
"Sanji, I think you shouldn't get up."  
The cook ignored her and gently grabbed her hand.

"Well, that's nasty. Let me get you some ointment and bandages. Just sit there."

She sighed. Sanji snooped around until he found what he needed. He walked back to her, grabbed her hand again and quickly took care of the wound.

"Goddammit, Sanji."  
"What's wrong, does it hurt a lot."  
"No, I...I stayed here to take care of you and you ended up taking care of me."  
"I don't mind."  
"I know you don't and that just makes it worse."  
He looked into her eyes. Those amazing, warm hazel eyes. He just stopped thinking and kissed her. Surprisingly for both of them, she didn't resist.

-

It is pretty awkward to find two of your nakama, half-naked, making out in the medical care room. Especially since nobody actually didn't believe that could ever happen. Proven by the collective choir of "Holy shit..." performed by Zoro and Franky, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper just standing there, mouth agape and Brooke's lower jaw literally falling to the ground.

Robin was the only one who actually said something bright.

"For the love of God, Nami, put some clothes on."  
-

"Uh, Sanji-kun?"

The blond smiled at her.  
"Yes, Nami-san?"  
"First of all,stop calling me Nami-san. That's way too formal."  
"Oh, okay, sorry, Nami-_chan._"  
She smiled slightly.  
"I just wanted to say...Oh, forget it."  
"What?"  
"No, never mind. It was stupid."  
"I doubt it. C'mon, tell me. There should be no secrets between us."  
"Sanji...I...I need you, okay? I need you to be there for me and not just be with me when there is no other whore around. I need you to be loyal and be mine, only mine. And I honestly don't think you're able to do that. But I need you to try and try and just..."  
She sniffed loudly as tears began to fall down her face.

"I need you to really and truly be my boyfriend because I love you."  
"Nami...I love you too. If that's what it takes to make you happy then I'll do it. Besides..."  
He smiled widely.  
"Why chase girls when I already have the best girl in the world."  
He hugged her softly.  
"Oh Sanji-kun...Could you also try to stop smoking?"  
"You're pushing your luck, you know?"  
"Sorry."  
"But, I'll try. For you. Anything for you."


End file.
